


the weird one

by Purpleologist



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Hogwarts House Sorting, My Hogwarts My Rules, and anyone who says otherwise can fight me, virgil is a hufflepuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleologist/pseuds/Purpleologist
Summary: “Isn’t there some sort of rule against sitting with other Houses?” Virgil asked before his friend could continue, narrowing his eyes at the pompous boy from beneath his bangs.“Actually,” a Ravenclaw slid in next to the Gryffindor, pushing his glasses up his nose as he went. “There’s no written rule against it, though there is a bit of an unspoken one, which means there’s less of a risk of losing House points and more of a chance that you’ll be socially ostracized.”Virgil blinked. “So, why did you sit here, then?”“Isn’t it obvious?” the Ravenclaw boy said with an almost-proud grin. “You posed a question and I had an answer.”In which Virgil is considered "the weird one", because the entire school knows he was supposed to be in Slytherin, not Hufflepuff, and this has given him a lot of unwanted attention over the past seven years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i literally started writing this as soon as i watched the hogwarts houses episode and said "Virgil's a Hufflepuff, and I don't care what he says"  
p.s. my names aren't that random

“You’re the weird one, right?” a Gryffindor boy with his hair ridiculously coiffed asked as he sat down across from Virgil.

“Hey—!” Patton started, coming to his fellow Hufflepuff’s defense at a moment’s notice.

“Isn’t there some sort of rule against sitting with other Houses?” Virgil asked before his friend could continue, narrowing his eyes at the pompous boy from beneath his bangs.

“Actually,” a Ravenclaw slid in next to the Gryffindor, pushing his glasses up his nose as he went. “There’s no written rule against it, though there is a bit of an unspoken one, which means there’s less of a risk of losing House points and more of a chance that you’ll be socially ostracized.”

Virgil blinked. “So, why did you sit here, then?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” the Ravenclaw boy said with an almost-proud grin. “You posed a question and I had an answer.”

“Back to me now,” the Gryffindor said, leaning over the table to crowd into Virgil’s personal space. “You’re the weird one, _ right _?”

Leaning back, Virgil frowned. “Depends on what you mean by ‘weird’.”

“The word ‘weird’ typically refers to—” the Ravenclaw began, but he was swiftly cut off the eager Gryffindor.

“You’re the Slytherin who somehow got into Hufflepuff.”

Virgil’s expression soured, not that it wasn’t sour already. “That would be me.” It was a hell of a reputation, however ridiculous, and he could remember his Sorting Ceremony as if it were only yesterday…

* * *

After a train ride spent successfully avoiding talking to people and a boat ride across a lake (in _ September _ . Who does that?), eleven-year-old Virgil O’Casey found himself in Hogwarts’ Great Hall. It was exactly what he’d been told, grand and magical and _ loud _. There were so many people, students crowded into colorful tables, and a line stretching out in front of him for what seemed like miles. Somehow, though, he wound up on the stage far too quickly. His name was announced, recognitions rippling through the crowd, but it was barely audible over the pounding in his ears that matched every footstep.

He settled on the stool and all he could hear as the Sorting Hat was placed on his head was his father’s voice.

_ “We’re a _ _ Slytherin _ _ family, Virgil. They call us evil, but we are cunning and clever. Rest assured, my boy, there is nothing ‘evil’ about ambition.” _

Virgil closed his eyes as the Hat sat snug on his head, thinking only one thought.

_ Slytherin _ _ . Put me in _ _ Slytherin _ _ . I’m ambitious, I swear. _

“Funny,” an unfamiliar voice echoed through his mind. “You really don’t strike me as the type to beg.”

_My grandfather’s __Slytherin__, my father’s __Slytherin__, _I’m _Slytherin__. Just please put me here I belong._

“Two different messages there, kiddo.”

_ Just put me in _ _ Slytherin _ _ . It’s where I’m supposed to be. _

“Here’s the deal, kid. I can put you in Slytherin, where your family wants you to be, or I can put you in the House where you _ really _ belong, where you’ll be happy.”

Virgil didn’t have an answer to that at the time, and so the Hat made its own choice, declaring “Hufflepuff!” for the boy already decked out in Slytherin green, shocking the Hall into silence.

Someone from the Hufflepuff table had shouted “Re-sort!”, and several Slytherins had agreed. His family was pretty well-known (his grandfather had been in the good books of some Death Eaters’, supposedly), and it was _ widely _ known that no child bearing the name “O’Casey” would be sorted into anything but Slytherin.

And so he’d sat, silent in an isolated seat at the empty end of the Hufflepuff table, keeping his head down and praying his father never heard.

“I’m Patton! Patton Morales!” A boy a little older than him greeted cheerfully, sitting down next to him with a smile and an extended hand. Virgil squinted at him from beneath his bangs and offered the only logical response.

“You should sit with someone else. Wouldn’t want anyone thinking you wanted to be friends with the freak.”

“But I _ do _ want to be friends with you!”

For some reason, that made Virgil smile. “I’m Virgil. You can call me Virge.”

“Nice to meet you, Virge!”

* * *

“I’m Patton! Patton Morales!” the cheerful seventh-year greeted, clearly having forgiven the Gryffindor boy for his repeated “weird” comment.

“Logan Sapienti,” the Ravenclaw boy responded, forgoing Patton’s usual handshake for a respectful head nod.

“And I’m Romulus Alexander Fitzroy the Third,” the Gryffindor boy declared, sweeping his hand through his hair. “But my fans call me Roman.” He winked at Virgil, who resisted the urge to gag and settled on an eye roll instead.

“All of our names end in -an or -on!” Patton realized, giddy with excitement. “All except for yours, Virgil! Guess you’ll have to change your name to Virgan!” Roman stifled a snort and Virgil sighed. “Why is that so funny?”

“Well, there are certain sexual connotations—”

“No reason, Pat,” Virgil interjected, far too used to Patton’s oblivious antics.


	2. Chapter 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had taken about a month for Virgil to crack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a mini chapter, because this scene is Very Important but I couldn't find a place to put it, so... Here  
Flashback to the October of Virgil's first year.

It had taken about a month for Virgil to crack. 

“It’s so  _ weird _ being here, because none of my family really believed in magic! I mean,  _ I _ always did, and so did my younger siblings, but I don’t think any of us expected it to be real!” Patton rambled as he bounced slightly on his bed, while Virgil on the other hand just lied in his. Thoughts overturned in the young Hufflepuff’s mind, but none moreso than the Sorting Hat’s words.  _ This _ is where he was supposed to be happy.  _ This _ is where he was supposed to be, period. But he didn’t  _ feel _ like he belonged here; he felt like an outsider. So many Hufflepuffs, despite being the “most welcoming” House, were wary around him, and Slytherins caught him in the halls on a near-daily basis, asking him how he’d managed to scam the Hat into putting him here, not to mention how Gryffindors and Ravenclaws didn’t even look at him, let alone talk to him.

Hogwarts, his  _ House _ , was supposed to be a second family, they were supposed to welcome him with open arms despite anything.

Instead, he felt just as alone as he did back home.

And he knew… He knew deep down, part of it was because he was keeping secrets from the one person who was actually being nice to him.

“I can’t  _ imagine _ growing up like this! I mean, knowing about magic would be one thing, but living around it? Seeing this sort of thing every  _ day _ ? That would’ve been  _ incredible _ !”

“The Hat let me choose,” he blurted, waiting for the inevitable blow-up.

A beat of silence, and then “That’s so  _ cool _ ! The Hat never even talked to me, it just said ‘Hufflepuff’!”

Virgil sat up in bed, looking over to the cheerful boy. “You’re not— You’re not, like, mad or anything?”

“Why would I be mad?” Patton scoffed. “That’s  _ cool _ . Plus, I would never be mad at you for something out of your control. I mean, you didn’t  _ ask _ if you could choose, could you?”

“N-no.”

“Then why should I be mad?”

The words hovered in that space for a moment, and Virgil sighed, shoulders dropping with the relief of the words being  _ out there _ .

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will pick up where the first one left off, and it was also start to get into some Prinxiety dynamics, so I'll be adding the ship tag when I upload the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, I have a bit more of this started, I might try to work some of it into something (Deceit and Remus may or may not make appearances, because _duh_), but until then, see you around my guys, gals, and non-binary pals ;)


End file.
